<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kind of Magic by EricaGazzoldi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072415">A Kind of Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi'>EricaGazzoldi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Last Legacy (Visual Novel), The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Boys In Love, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Magic, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Personal Growth, Romantic Friendship, Travel, Wizards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una sera, a teatro, due maghi molto diversi fra loro s'incontrano. Uno è Asra Alnazar di Vesuvia; l'altro è un giovane malinconico e misterioso, che proviene dalla dimensione parallela di Astraea...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anisa &amp; Felix (Last Legacy | Fictif), Anisa Anka/Felix Iskandar Escellun, Asra &amp; Julian Devorak, Asra (The Arcana)/Felix Iskandar Escellun, Julian Devorak/Felix Iskandar Escellun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Im_Muriel_Trash, The Arcana</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kind of Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il sipario calò, mentre ancora scrosciavano gli applausi in sala. Felix rimase ad occhi chiusi, abbandonato fra le braccia di Julian, nella posa plastica del finale. Era la prima volta che si trovavano ad essere protagonista e coprotagonista in una tragedia, al Teatro Comunitario. Il risultato, a giudicare dalla reazione del pubblico, era stato egregio.</p><p>            «Su, adesso!» fece Julian al giovane attore. «Sei rimasto morto abbastanza».</p><p>Con languore felino, l’altro riaprì gli occhi. Il dottor Devorak li contemplò per un attimo. Erano d’un grigio terso, come i suoi - ma più grandi. In quel viso di porcellana leggermente ambrata, sembravano quelli di un bambino.</p><p>«Peccato!» rispose Felix. «Si muore così bene, fra le tue braccia…».</p><p>Julian rimase in silenzio ed eluse il suo sguardo. La sfacciata dolcezza di quella frase toccava tasti amari, confondendo le sue emozioni.</p><p>            Aiutò Felix a rimettersi in piedi. Di certo, nemmeno in quello il giovanotto rischiava d’affaticarsi.</p><p>Mentre si cambiavano dietro le quinte, Felix udì un viavai oltre le tende. «Cosa succede?» chiese, lievemente irritato. «I fan e gli amici degli attori stanno venendo a salutarli» fu la risposta del dottor Devorak. Finì di sistemarsi la cappa e aiutò l’altro a fare lo stesso con la propria. «Credo ci sia qualcuno anche per noi…»</p><p>Non dovette attendere a lungo. Quando i due uscirono dal riparo delle quinte, trovarono una figura in attesa. Un giovane magro, alto poco meno di Julian e dalla pelle quasi bruna, lanciò verso di loro un sorriso. Aveva begli occhi viola, sottili come pensieri, e labbra delicate. I capelli erano una nuvola di ricci bianchi.  Felix fu quasi ferito dalla moltitudine di colori che indossava: la lunga giacca e le sciarpe, gettati su un camiciotto e un paio di pantaloni fin troppo modesti, sembravano essere stati accozzati in un turbine d’inventiva. A completare il tutto pensavano un ciondolo d’acquamarina e un collare d’oro.</p><p>            Il dottor Devorak e lo sconosciuto si scambiarono un caloroso abbraccio. «Complimenti, Ilya, come sempre!» fece l’ignoto. Julian, a quelle parole gentili, divenne rosso come i suoi capelli.</p><p>«Comunque, che tu fossi un ottimo attore drammatico si sapeva… Piuttosto: chi è la <em>rivelazione </em>di stasera?» E guardò Felix.</p><p>            «Ah, giusto… Non vi ho presentati» si riscosse Julian. «Lui è Asra, un mio… vecchio amico».</p><p>Senza attendere, il giovane porse la mano: «Piacere di conoscerti. Io sono Felix Iskandar Escellun».</p><p>Asra occhieggiò il dottor Devorak, come a dire: “È sempre così formale?” Ma accettò la mano che gli veniva tesa.</p><p>            Felix sentì quel palmo caldo, grande e leggermente ruvido abbracciare le sue dita morbide. Ne fu sorprendentemente confortato - ma avvertì anche una scossa peculiare.</p><p>            «A quanto pare, stasera sono circondato da maghi!» ammiccò Julian. Asra e Felix si scambiarono occhiate sorprese. «Anche… anche tu?» mormorò il giovane attore.</p><p>«Sì. Un dono di famiglia, si può dire» confermò l’altro. Il suo sorriso acuto si fece, per un attimo, più affettuoso.</p><p>«Anche nel mio caso» confermò Felix. «C’è una buona scuola di magia, qui a Vesuvia?»</p><p>«Non mi risulta» rispose Asra. «Io sono originario di Zadith… là, le arti magiche vengono trasmesse perlopiù dai genitori ai figli».</p><p>«Io ho frequentato un istituto apposito, invece» ribatté l’altro. Ma, anziché orgoglio e soddisfazione, dal suo tono trapelava una certa amarezza.</p><p>«Sembra promettente, come inizio di conversazione» suggerì Asra. «Se permettete, vi invito a casa mia per la tisana della buonanotte».</p><p>«Vada per la tisana!» sospirò il dottor Devorak. «Quanto alla conversazione… credo che dovrò affrontare la rara esperienza di <em>stare zitto</em>».</p><p>«Tu restare zitto? <em>Questo </em>sarebbe un esempio di alta magia!» rise Asra.</p><p>            Durante il tragitto dal Teatro Comunitario alla casa-bottega del mago, lui e Felix non smisero per un attimo di studiarsi. Asra, in particolare, era incuriosito da quel giovane melancolico e quasi femmineo, con una fossetta che sottolineava i rari sorrisi. Lisci capelli castani gli arrivavano fino alle spalle, creandogli una nicchia d’ombra. Come Julian, indossava una cappa nera: ma quella di Felix era di velluto e con ricami dorati. Insieme alle sue maniere e al suo linguaggio, parlava d’un’estrazione assai raffinata. Quanti anni poteva avere? Il suo volto era liscio, così come il petto che la camicia lasciava intravedere. Alquanto curioso era il ciondolo che portava al collo: due ossicini e un teschietto beccuto. Unito alle unghie dipinte di nero e al gilet dello stesso colore, non gli conferiva esattamente un aspetto solare.</p><p>            «Hai l’aria di essere un mago già esperto» tentò Asra, lusinghiero. «Quanti anni hai?»</p><p>«Ventisette».</p><p>«E io ventinove».</p><p>«Insomma…» sbuffò Julian, fra il seccato e il divertito «…stasera, non sono solo il muto della compagnia, ma anche il vecchio».</p><p>«Suvvia, Ilya…» lo stuzzicò Asra, con una punta di malizia negli occhi «… in fondo, hai solo dieci anni più di me».</p><p>«Nove, se permetti!» ribatté Julian.</p><p>            «Che bel ciondolo hai al collo, Asra!» intervenne Felix, per evitare il degenero della conversazione in litigio. «Grazie!» gli sorrise l’altro mago. «È un’acquamarina che anch’io ho sempre trovato particolarmente pregevole. Anche se il mio ciondolo non è certo originale quanto il tuo».</p><p>Felix sollevò i tre ossicini con le dita, pensieroso. «Questo è il teschio di un corvo a cui volevo molto bene» confessò. «Quando è morto… ho voluto ricordarlo così».</p><p>«Suona dolce» lo confortò il dottor Devorak. «Potrebbe essere un bel pensiero anche per Malak, nel malaugurato caso…» Lasciò la frase in sospeso e s’incupì.</p><p>            «Tu non sei vesuviano, esatto?» fece Asra a Felix, per cambiare discorso.</p><p>«No. Anzi, provengo proprio da una dimensione che non è la vostra» rispose il giovane, con un sorriso saputo. «Ti è mai capitato di passare per Astraea?»</p><p>«Ammetto di no» ribatté l’altro mago, sorridente.</p><p>«Beh, ne varrebbe la pena» suggerì Felix. «La città di Porrima sorge su un golfo incantevole… E Vela, quella dove sono nato, deve la propria esistenza a una negromante e alla sua magia».</p><p>«Sembra davvero affascinante!» approvò Asra. «Posso chiederti… perché tu abbia dovuto abbandonare tutto questo?»</p><p>            L’altro distolse gli occhi: una sorta di rabbia fermentava dietro le sue labbra serrate.</p><p>«Motivi di famiglia» sillabò infine. Asra non insistette.</p><p>            «Eccoci!» disse. Erano arrivati in prossimità di una porticina in legno. Sopra di essa, pendeva un’insegna raffigurante un mortaio avvolto nelle spire d’un serpente. Felix lo occhieggiò con una cert’aria di riconoscimento e confronto.</p><p>            Asra entrò per primo; con lievi gesti delle dita, accese lanterne dai lumi rossastri. Esse disegnarono scaffali gremiti di vasetti dai contenuti disparati, un bancone di vetro pieno di candele e cristalli, festoni di veli variopinti che fluttuavano sulla scena. Felix colse subito lo sguardo scavato di un teschio bizzarro, su un ripiano: una testolina allungata, dai denti ricurvi. Nonostante le sue conoscenze, non avrebbe saputo dire da che animale provenisse.</p><p>            Quel negozio (così piccolo, ma ben fornito) gli dava un senso di <em>eccesso</em>. L’effetto era completato dagli aromi - grevi, pungenti, freschi, eccitanti, austeri - che si elevavano da erbe e incensi posti in vendita.</p><p>Non tutti gli articoli presenti in quel luogo erano fra i suoi favoriti; ma ne riconosceva di rari e potenti. Là dentro, c’erano una fortuna e una vita.</p><p>            Ciò che lo colpì di più, però, furono gli scaffali stracolmi di libri, in una stanzetta attigua.</p><p>«Se vuoi dare un’occhiata ai volumi, fa’ pure con comodo!» lo invitò Asra, captando il suo interesse. «Io, intanto, preparerò la tisana».</p><p>«Grazie!» rispose Felix e si fiondò nella stanzetta. «Ci troverai al piano di sopra!» lo avvisò Asra, ad alta voce.</p><p>            «Allora… Come vi siete conosciuti?» esordì il padrone di casa. Aveva accompagnato Julian nel suo appartamento e aveva cominciato ad apparecchiare un tavolino rotondo.</p><p>«Felix mi è praticamente cascato addosso, mentre passeggiavo sulla banchina del porto» narrò Julian, soffocando una risata. «Cascato proprio <em>dal cielo, </em>intendo… È stato un miracolo, se non ci siamo ammazzati in due. Mi ha poi spiegato che si trattava del suo modo di viaggiare… Aveva aperto una specie di portale magico».</p><p>«Deve decisamente migliorare la tecnica» commentò Asra, con una smorfia. «Anche se credo che un incontro <em>a così alto rischio </em>ti abbia entusiasmato».</p><p>«Di certo, non è stato un inizio banale» replicò il dottor Devorak, con un sorriso arguto. «Avrebbe quasi potuto farmi amare la magia…»</p><p>Asra ebbe l’aria di voler dire qualcosa - ma si trattenne.</p><p>«Fra l’altro, il fatto che Felix sia arrivato proprio a me non è casuale…» riprese Julian. «È stato Sage a parlargli di me».</p><p>            «Sage?» Il mago si accigliò, mentre posava la zuccheriera sul tavolino. «Quella specie di uomo-gatto con cui hai avuto una relazione, quando eri ancora latitante?»</p><p>«Sì…»</p><p>Il dottor Devorak deglutì. Sapeva di aver fatto soffrire Sage. Per quanto fossero riusciti a spiegarsi e rappacificarsi un poco, non riusciva a perdonarsi. Come sempre, del resto.</p><p>«Non mi aspettavo che Sage gli avrebbe parlato così bene di me…» mormorò. «Comunque, io e Felix abbiamo fatto amicizia subito. Ho chiesto a Mazelinka di ospitarlo per un paio di notti, prima che si trovasse una stanzetta in una locanda… Adesso, campa leggendo la fortuna, facendo incantesimi d’amore e cose del genere… Non gli piace molto, ma ha dovuto fare buon viso a cattivo gioco. Gli ho mandato anch’io un po’ di clienti e persino consigliato un buon posto al mercato del Quartiere Sud, dove tenere il proprio chiosco…»</p><p>«Scusa l’indiscrezione, ma… in tutto questo, ci sarebbe per caso un <em>secondo fine</em>?» ammiccò Asra.</p><p>«Assolutamente sì!» rilanciò Julian. Il suo occhio grigio scoperto si animò di malizia. «All’inizio, intendo. Poi, il rapporto ha preso tutt’altra piega… Sarà perché Felix mi trova <em>troppo vecchio…</em>» (e, qui, fece una smorfia). «Sarà perché mi capita troppe volte di sorreggerlo nelle sue insicurezze e sovvenire ai suoi bisogni… Non lo vedo più come un potenziale compagno. Mi sembra… tutt’altra cosa».</p><p>            “Un figlio” pensò Asra. Ma non lo disse.</p><p>«Vado a far bollire l’acqua, ora… Scusami!» si congedò. Entrò nella cucina attigua. Julian lo sentì dire: «Signor Salamandra, per favore, accendi il fuoco!» Molte volte l’aveva visto fare lo stesso, all’epoca in cui erano una coppia. Quel modo di gestire il focolare gli aveva sempre instillato un misto di diffidenza, ribrezzo e fascinazione. Non era affatto portato per la magia e reagiva ad essa con sarcasmo o paura. Allora, però, al confronto con certi lugubri e spregiudicati esperimenti di Felix, la salamandra di Asra gli suonava famigliare e rassicurante.</p><p>            Felix riemerse dal pianoterra proprio mentre il padrone di casa arrivava con le tisane. Un profumo di fiori d’arancio saliva a riempire la piccola casa-bottega. Il giovane ospite lo inalò silenziosamente. Un timido e tenero sorriso gli piegò le labbra.</p><p> </p><p>…………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p> </p><p>«Asra…» Felix deglutì. «Posso chiederti una cosa su uno dei libri che ho visto?»</p><p>« Dimmi pure!» fece l’altro, bevendo un ultimo sorso di tisana. Benché non fosse una mistura rilassante, Julian era crollato addormentato con la testa sul tavolino. “Si vede che ne aveva proprio bisogno…” pensò Asra, carezzandogli l’arruffata chioma rossa.</p><p>            Felix abbassò ulteriormente la voce: «Quello con tutti quei disegni chiamati Arcani… è opera tua, vero?»</p><p>«Sì» confermò l’interlocutore, lusingato. «Rappresenta ventidue esseri magici che possono fornirci responsi attraverso particolari carte».</p><p>            «Interessante!» ponderò Felix.</p><p>«Se vuoi approfondire, posso darti una dimostrazione or ora» propose Asra.</p><p>«Va bene!»</p><p>A quell’assenso, il padrone di casa si alzò; lo guidò nuovamente al pianterreno; scostò una tenda di velluto che separava uno studiolo dal resto del negozio.</p><p>Una lampada gettava un cono di luce color verde acqua su un tavolino rotondo, coperto da un panno viola. Viola erano anche le pareti e i rombi dell’unica vetrata. Insieme all’incenso che intrideva la stanzetta, tutto ciò invitava a una sorta di mistico stordimento.</p><p>Asra invitò Felix ad accomodarsi al tavolino e si sedette di fronte a lui.</p><p>Sotto gli occhi affascinati dell’altro giovane, pose sul panno viola un mazzo di carte dal dorso decorato a motivi geometrici, con un piccolo cuore dorato al centro. Cominciò a mescolarli.</p><p>«Su cosa vorresti chiedere un responso, Felix?» domandò.</p><p>«Boh… su tutto» cominciò a mormorare l’ospite. «Voglio dire… su come andrà a finire la mia vita, qui a Vesuvia».</p><p>            Asra annuì in silenzio. Estrasse tre carte e le pose coperte sul tavolino. Con cura, le voltò.</p><p>Allo sguardo ansioso di Felix, si presentarono tre figure. Una draghessa argentata dalle lunghe spire, con un diadema sul capo e una spada fra le zampe. Un uomo dalla testa di corvo  appeso per i piedi. Un altro uomo, stavolta con fattezze volpine e vestito d’una tunica, circondato dai quattro semi delle carte: bastoni, coppe, spade e denari.</p><p>            «Il tuo passato è indicato dalla Regina di Spade» lesse Asra, indicando la prima figura. «Una persona sicura, ferma e razionale alla quale ti sei affidato, ma da cui hai dovuto separarti».</p><p>            Felix sussultò. Quella lettura gli aveva effettivamente toccato un nervo scoperto.</p><p>Anisa…</p><p> </p><p>            <em>Pochi giorni prima di aprire il portale verso Vesuvia, il giovane mago si era trovato nello studio di una dei suoi pochi amici, la cavaliera Anisa Anka. Era rimasto a lungo davanti al caminetto, con la sua tazza da tè vuota fra le mani e lo sguardo affondato nelle fiamme.</em></p><p>
  <em>            «Cosa c’è, Felix?» gli aveva fatto lei. L’apprensione vibrava nella sua voce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anziché parlare, dapprima, lui aveva stretto le labbra. Quando, finalmente, le parole gli erano giunte, era stato come cercare di levarsi enormi massi dal petto.</em>
</p><p><em>            «Mio padre Escell ha cominciato a parlarmi… del </em>futuro che mi aspetta<em>» aveva esalato. </em><em>«</em><em>Ha detto che… è ora che </em>mi assuma in pieno il ruolo <em>di figlio dell’Arcimago di Porrima. Mi ha rifatto il guardaroba, perché io inizi a vestirmi </em>in modo più adeguato al mio status. <em>Mi contatta tutti i giorni. Io… se questo è solo l’inizio… </em>non so cosa aspettarmi<em>»</em><em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>            Aveva deglutito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Probabilmente… mi sta combinando un matrimonio, a mia insaputa».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La frase gli era uscita anche più disperata di quanto avrebbe voluto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Ne sei sicuro?» gli aveva detto Anisa - preoccupata, ma con misura.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Sicuro no…» aveva ammesso. «Ma credi che Escell non ne sarebbe capace?» aveva aggiunto con amarezza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Anisa l’aveva studiato in volto. Le fiamme del caminetto disegnavano sulle sue guance lingue di luce, rendendo più profonda l’ombra della sua tristezza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            «Annie…»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La voce di Felix, ora, aveva qualcosa di forzato - come se stesse raccogliendo le proprie energie. Ad Anisa non era piaciuta la sua nuova espressione: sembrava quella di chi sta per lanciarsi nel vuoto.</em>
</p><p><em>            «Annie… ti andrebbe di… </em>sposarmi<em>?»</em></p><p>
  <em>Era rimasta impietrita. Anche lui, dopo quello, aveva serrato le labbra. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Se… se hai paura… della reazione di mio padre… non preoccuparti. È fin troppo bravo a fare buon viso a cattivo gioco…» Gli era sfuggita una smorfia di sdegno. «Poi, parla sempre bene di te… Ti considera un modello di cavaliera…»</em>
</p><p><em>«Felix, non è </em>questo <em>il punto!» l’aveva finalmente interrotto lei. «Il punto è… </em>perché<em>?»</em></p><p><em>            Con una fitta di senso di colpa, le erano passati davanti agli occhi certi </em>momenti di follia <em>che lei e l’amico si erano concessi, sul divano dello studio di lui. Uno scherzo della solitudine di Felix, della noia di Anisa… Nessuno dei due aveva mai dato troppa importanza a quegli episodi… vero?</em></p><p>
  <em>            «Perché?» aveva ribattuto il giovane. «Perché, se proprio Escell vuol vedermi sistemato e con eredi, desidero che sia con una persona a cui voglio bene e di cui mi fido. Non posso dire d’amarti propriamente…» (le aveva scoccato uno sguardo di scuse) </em>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>…ma sei una dei miei pochissimi amici. La migliore, forse».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Non sottovalutare Sage fino a questo punto» aveva ribattuto Anisa. «Comunque…» (era arrossita) «…è vero che puoi fidarti di me. Ti nasconderei e ti darei alloggio, se tu dovessi fuggire da tuo padre… ti proteggerei… Ma sposarsi è un’altra cosa».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Con un brivido, aveva pensato che essere la moglie di Felix avrebbe voluto dire stare accanto a qualcuno che studiava i demoni e faceva parlare i morti… come minimo. Compiendo pericolosi errori, fra l’altro. Per quanto volesse bene a quella tenera peste, sopportare una vita del genere sarebbe stato decisamente troppo, per Anisa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Si era avvicinata a Felix e gli aveva sollevato il mento con delicatezza. I suoi occhi grigi le erano parsi ancora più tondi e trasparenti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            «Quello che ti ha spinto a farmi una proposta simile è stata la paura. E sposarsi per paura è una pessima idea».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Sulle iridi dell’amico, aveva tremolato un velo di lacrime. «Hai ragione» aveva mormorato Felix, con voce rotta. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>«Per il presente, abbiamo l’Appeso» proseguì Asra, strappando Felix alla malinconia dei ricordi. «Stai attraversando una situazione d’impotenza, che accetti però di tua volontà. Ti senti come un pesce fuor d’acqua. La tua vita attuale non ti piace e ti pone incognite angoscianti. Ma sapevi già fin dall’inizio che sarebbe andata così».</p><p>«In effetti, non ho certo frequentato un’accademia di magia solo per dire alle donnicciole innamorate quando riceveranno finalmente uno sguardo di degnazione!» sbuffò Felix.</p><p>«Oh, questo genere di cose non ha mai entusiasmato neppure me» scandì Asra, suadente. «Ma non hai idea di quanta strada si possa fare, partendo da <em>così in basso</em>».</p><p>Con un sorriso d’intesa, indicò la terza carta, il Mago: «Questo è il futuro che ti attende. La situazione che stai vivendo ti porterà ad affinare strumenti che nemmeno sapevi d’avere. Che tu decida di restare a Vesuvia o tornare a Porrima, sarai in grado di affrontare ciò che ti fa paura».</p><p>Lo sguardo di Felix si bagnò per un poco nelle iridi viola di Asra; ne assaporò la calmante dolcezza. Lui era sempre stato chiuso; tendeva a evitare la fatica di confrontarsi con le aspettative degli altri. Era un modo per sopravvivere a tutte le convenzioni e le pretese che pesavano su di lui: <em>figlio dell’Arcimago, </em>ma con un cuore troppo tenero per sopportare il cinismo della vita politica e nobiliare.</p><p>Con Asra, non aveva voglia di rimanere chiuso e freddo. L’aveva conosciuto solo quella sera; eppure, in sua presenza, si sentiva <em>a casa. </em>Con lui e Julian al suo fianco, non gli pareva più d’essere in esilio in una dimensione estranea.</p><p>Prese la mano che Asra gli tendeva. Le dita morbide e curate di Felix si crogiolarono in quel palmo caldo, ambrato e ruvido come una spiaggia. Il conforto che saliva da quel tocco era <em>una sorta di magia. </em></p><p>«Sarà meglio che tu e Ilya… Julian vi fermiate a dormire qui» sussurrò Asra. «Lui è già crollato… e anche tu mi sembri stanco».</p><p>Lo sbadiglio che colse Felix in quel momento confermò l’impressione. L’unica risposta che poté inviare ad Asra fu un grato sorriso.</p><p>L’altro mago lo guardava. Così prossimo al sonno, Felix perdeva quell’aria cupa e altezzosa che lo rendeva un po’ sgradevole. Rimanevano la sua fragilità e la sua tenerezza.</p><p>Senza dir niente, Asra si portò alle labbra la mano del giovane e la baciò. Il lume della stanzetta guizzò come acqua.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Per chi volesse leggere la vicenda pregressa di Julian e Sage, essa si trova nella miniserie "Rowdy Hearts".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>